Silent Dark
by This's still Rin
Summary: Apa gunanya kata-kata untuk mereka. Tidak ada. Karena bukan kata yang dibutuh untuk saling memiliki.Bukankah mereka memang seperti itu? A Drabble for SasuNaru Day 2010.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sho-Ai. SasuNaru.

A/N : drabble pendek yang baru saja selesais dan langsung di post. Gomen, tanpa dibeta.

A Drabble For SasuNaru Day 2010

Silent Dark

By

Nazuki Kyourin

"Aku menang."

Betapa dua kata itu begitu puas dan bangga ia ucapkan sekarang. Meskipun ia hanya bisa berbaring dan tidak mampu bergerak seujung jaripun. Ah, mungkin semua tulangnya patah. Tapi peduli apa.. ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan terbesarnya.

"Hn, tidak jika kau mati setelah mengatakan itu."

"Aku tidak akan mati, Teme."

"Janji."

"Janji.. tapi biarkan aku tidur sebentar sebelum menyeret tubuhmu pulang."

"Aku bisa lari saat kau tidur."

"Aku tidur, tapi aku akan tetap memegang tanganmu. Mana bisa kau lari.."

"Ck, terserah.."

Hening. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya. Hanya suara angin bercampur debu sisa-sisa pertempuran yang masih berputar-putar di sekitar mereka.

"Bodoh."

Kelopak mata putih perlahan mulai menutupi warna hitam di dalamnya. Menyisakan seulas senyum samar yang terukir di wajah penuh darah.

"Baa-chan, misi sudah selesai."

"Ya, kau bisa pulang dan istirahat sekarang. Mulai minggu depan kau harus sudah memulai latihan Hokagemu."

"Osh!"

"..."

"Ne, Baa-chan.. apa yang akan dilakukan para Anbu itu pada Sasuke?"

"...aku juga tidak tahu."

"Sakura-chan! Lihat! Aku bisa membawa si brengsek itu pulang. Aku melakukannya. Memenuhi janjiku padamu. Hehe.. sekarang aku bisa menjadi Hokage dengan tenang."

...

"Kau senang, kan? Sakura-chan.."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya ada sebuah batu nisan hitam bertulis 'Sakura Haruno' dan sebuket bunga lili putih di hadapannya.

"Baa-chan... aku bosan. Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memberi stempel kertas-kertas bodoh ini?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan kerjakan tugasmu."

"Tapi aku lapar..."

"Bocah bodoh!"

"Uh, Baa-chan.. kenapa interogasi Sasuke lama sekali? Ini sudah hampir dua minggu. Memang selama apa waktu yang diperlukan untuk menanyai satu orang saja?"

"Naruto..."

Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari sang Hokage. Mengirimkan firasat biruk pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke..."

"Sasuke."

"Untuk apa kau kemari."

Mata biru itu redup melihat orang yang mati-matian ia bawa pulang, kini meringkuk di balik jeruji besi dengan satu tangan terikat dan mata tertutup. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau.."

"..."

"Sa-.."

"Naruto, apa kau sekarang memakai pakaian oranyemu itu? Rambutmu tetap berantakan dan matamu tetap berwarna biru, kan?"

"Hu-uh?"

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kau sekarang."

Kelopak mata putih itu terbuka. Pandangannya menuju lurus ke arah Naruto. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Kosong. Dan seketika pemuda pirang itu terbelalak. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali berteriak keras-keras. Tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang sanggup keluar dari pita suaranya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mengerikan. Betapa ia sangat berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Semua sudah diputuskan oleh para tetua. Bahkan Tsunade juga sudah menyetujui hal itu. Uchiha Sasuke akan dipenjara seumur hidup dan kehilangan matanya."

"Kenapa harus matanya.."

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika mata terkutuk itu masih tetap ia miliki. Kami tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang.

"Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Naruto! Dia membunuh Sakura! Apa hal itu kurang jelas untukmu."

Kata-kata itu menghujam tepat ke dalam jantung Naruto dan sakitnya segera menyebar ke setiap sendi tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu. Lebih dari siapapun. Sakura, dia pasti juga tidak akan menyetujui ini."

Begitu saja. Dan calon Hokage itu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan para tetua yang masih tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau sudah bertemu naruto, Iruka?"

"Ya, dan dia tetap tidak mau bicara. Harus bagaimana lagi aku mengembalikan semangat anak itu. Bahkan ketika Jiraiya-sama dan Sakura meninggal ia tidak pernah separah ini."

"Aku takut, dia memang tidak bisa bicara lagi."

"A..apa?"

_Padahal aku ingin memberi tempat untuk kau pulang_

_Padahal aku ingin memberimu temapat untuk kau kembali_

_tapi mereka merusaknya_

_Mengambil apa yang tersisa darimu _

_untuk menghentikan ketakutan mereka_

_Aku sudah bicara, aku sudah berteriak_

_tapi mereka tidak mau mendengar_

_kemudian aku diam_

_diam_

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi, kau datang sendiri?"

"Kau mengharap kedatangan orang lain?"

"Ya."

"...Sasuke, kenapa kau mau mnyerahkan matamu pada mereka?"

"..."

"Sasuke."

"Membayar hutangku padanya."

_Sisa hidupku_

_Jika seperti ini dan tidak bisa melihatmu_

_tidak bisa bersamamu_

_Jika seperti ini_

_Mungkin lebih baik hidup dengan menutup mata_

_Selamanya_

Ruangan dimana ia duduk dengan tangan terikat terasa begitu sesak. Ia mendegar begitu banyak suara-suara ribut di luar sana. Hari apa ini? Pagi kah? Malam? Semua itu rasanya sama saja baginya sekarang. Gelap. Ia sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan semua itu. Dengan kegelapan total, ia bisa lebih merasakan sekitarnya lebih tajam dari dulu.

Seperti suara-suara di luar itu. Begitu ramai. Oh, ia ingat. Kemarin ia sempat mendengar penjaga yang mengantarkannya makanan berbicara soal upacara besar. Upacara pengangkatan Hokage.

Ah, betapa ia sekarang sangat berharap untuk sekali saja penglihatannya dikembalikan. Ia sangat berharap bisa melihat Naruto. Orang yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk ia hidup itu berdiri di menara Hokage dengan mengenakan jubah dan topi lambang negara api. Ia pasti terlihat bahagia. Sasuke dapat membayangkan bagaimana rupa senyuman khas Uzumaki itu menghiasi wajah Naruto. Memberikan lambaian penuh semangat ke semua shinobi dan penduduk desa. Andai saja, ia masih diberi kesempatan menyaksikan semua itu. Ia tidak akan menyesal jika setelahnya ia harus dihukum mati.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Sasuke menajamkan mendengarannya. Dari caranya berjalan yang begitu hati-hati, ia pasti seorang shinobi kelas atas. Anbu, kah? Mungkin. Tapi jika sekarang adalah hari pengangkatan Hokage, seharusnya mereka berjaga di luar untuk melindungi orang-orang penting yang datang. Untuk apa mereka mengirim Anbu kemari? Mereka juga tahu ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Berpikir kemungkinan lain, Sasuke hanya bisa menebak satu orang.

"Kakashi?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diharapkan. Sasuke yakin suaranya terdengar oleh orang itu. Tapi orang tersebut tetap diam. Suara selanjutnya yang ia dengar hanya pintu penjara yang berusaha dibuka dan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Satu sentuhan kecil di atas tangannya yang bebas dan ia tahu pasti siapa yang tengah mengunjunginya itu.

"Naruto?"

Kembali tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang kini duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Lalu ia merasakan sepasang tangan menarik tangan miliknya dan yang ia rasakan kemudian adalah suatu permukaan halus. Sasuke bisa menebak tangannya kini telah berada di pipi Naruto.

"Naruto.."

Sasuke mencoba memanggil sekali lagi. Dan dengan posisi tangannya sekarang, ia bisa merasakan Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke tersenyum. Perasaan lega langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau datang?"

Satu anggukan.

"Baguslah."

Tidak perlu ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap di antara keduannya. Karena dengan satu pelukan saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing.

FIN

Word 1023

A/N: Beruntung akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf jika hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan dan banyak bagian yang susah dimengerti. Niatnya bukan bentuk Drabble, tapi karena baru tadi pagi saya mulai ngetik

-karena lampu yang baru menyela- jadi terpaksa saya ubah. Dengan ending seperti itu, silakan anda berimajinasi apa yang terjad selanjutnya ^^.

Untuk yang terakhir, Happy SasuNaru Day 2010! All Hail SasuNaru!


End file.
